Typically, drag and drop operations may visually combine two data items but not actually group the data items together. For example, a user may drag and drop one item onto another item, creating the appearance of layering. However, each data item still remains an individual item that is unrelated to the other data item. If a user attempts to select items for re-positioning, sharing, etc., the user has to manually select each item of the layering in order to move layered items. This is inefficient from a processing standpoint as well as tedious for the user. Moreover, current applications/services do not analyze context associated with a drag and drop operations. Among other shortcomings, this limits an ability of the application/service to enhance a user experience (UX) for a user and also limits the user's interaction with a user interface of the application/service.